Lekura's Past
by operater139
Summary: This is a FanFic about Bionicle, Which is very good. All that Have read it, including non-bionicle People, Love it. rnrnSuperb, Twists and turns, Could be its own story-line!rn- BionicleRev MagazinernBest Epic I have ever read, It just keeps on gettingrnb
1. Chapter 1: Lekura

LEKURA'S PAST: 

There is a Legend, About a Toa Of Peace. It was never a Great Secret, and Vakama never bothered to Talk about him. The Toa Of Bravery and Peace, he is. Mata-Nui Chose him with a Great Mask. Lekura, His Name, has a Great Past. As legend told it, Lekura was Suppose to bring Peace to Mata-Nui after the Great wars. Lekura, as he saw it, Was bitter and recovering from his Past. Years of Being Hidden, Lekura has been brought out from Hiding. And Vakama is Ready for Lekura to tell about…Everything. I bring you the Story, as it happens. This is his Past. There will be more Legends to be told. About Now…

Chapter 1

Lekura's Past

Lekura looked into the pitch black darkness that was before him.

He loved the darkness, and hoped one day he would be able to live in peace here. When he looked into his past, he could not. There was much to much dispare...and joy.

The Toa Nuva were looking out unto sea, if I am right to this day; None of these Toa, Knew of Lekura. Soon, They will know more then they need too...

"Turuga, do you think we will ever find peace in this island?"

Turuga Vakama, looked up to Gali, and said, "I am not sure Gali. Many Believe in a Toa who had peace, once. He was said to bring peace here; but something got in his wa".

"Turuga Vakama!"

" Oh hi Jaller, Nice to see you! Whats so urgant?" Said Vakama.

" The ships are almost ready to leave to Metru-nui. It will be a few hours until were ready" Jaller said, with Support.

"Oh...Then I better get ready..." Vakama said, with groans.

"Those Seven Toa...I only know one...from the past, and which was very dear to me...Although, after what happend, I doubt she remembers me...or wants too." Lekura, who was deep in thought, was a Toa Nuva. Back, in the past, He suffered great lost, and challenges. Legend tells it that Mata-Nui rewarded him, with being the Toa Nuva of Bravery and Peace. "What was that"!

Oh great. Manas.

Will Lekura defeat the Manas? Find out next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

Chapter 2

The Manas looked furious, and were rushing to Lekura. He had no time to think. He jumped out of there way, as they were swiping at him.

You guys arent Dead yet! Said Lekura.

Think lekura, think...Lekura said to himself, as he Dodged another claw.

I know! My staff will bring peace to them...But I have to get it to touch them...

The Manas were not playing around. They were planning to have lekura for breakfest.

As Lekura ran through tunnels, he could feel he was getting closer to the surface...too close. He had to act now.

The Manas Were coming right at him. He pulled out his staff. He was ready. Coming right at him, he prepared. He jumped in the air, and Was ready to land on one of them. He landed, planted his left hand Claw and Striked. The Mana Was instantly scared. He Ran away into the darkness.

Distracted, The Other Mana Thlung Him right into the wall.

So, You want me to endworse up then your brother do you? Lekura said, Preparing for battle.

Backing up a few steps, he suddenly heard a noise. Onu-Koro. He was near. This was not good, he did not want to be discovered.

The mana struck at him again, but this time he dodged it.

After, the Rocks were rumbling. The Mana was powered up, and charged. Lekura Used his claw and Held it back...

"Can't hold...Much...Longer...!" Lekura said, then jumping, and The Mana was still reved up, so he went strait into the wall.

You Rahi. Don't know anything. As soon as Lekura said that, The ceiling started falling...

"Oh great...This cave is callapsing! I only can run now...!" Lekura said sickly.

Running as fast as he could, The Mana still had its mission. Destroy. The Cave was collapsing by the second, and he was running upwards.

The Mana was still clinging his Claws at Lekura.

" I got to take a Vacation..." Lekura said Remarkdly, and kept on running.

Eventually he saw light. He was blinded at first, but he felt it was cool outside.

By now, the Mana was getting tired, and so was Lekura.

"Got to get to the Exit!" Lekura said, the avalenche was death defying now. "There it is!" Lekura screamed with joy. He rolled out, and was in the fresh snow.  
The Mana wasn't so fortunate.

Looking around, he noticed that he was in The Ice region, and was thrilled. He always wanted to visit this place.

Looking around, he decided that he better get back to his place to avoid any encounters with other Matoran or Toa Nuv..."Hey. Who are you?" Kopaka said.

Lekura Dashed off.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

Chapter 3(The Meeting)

"Hey! Come Back!" Kopaka said, aggrevated.

Lekura was running for his life, he didn't want to be captured.

As he looked behing him, he noticed Kopaka was gaining, and he had no time to loose.

"How can I get rid of Him?" Lekura wondered, as he Came to a edge.

"Look Out!" Kopaka said, with terror.

To Lekura's Surprise, A Muaka was right in front of him.

"Am I a magnet to Rahi or something?" Lekura wondered as he thought of a way to defeat this Villian.

"We'll have to knock of The infected masks," Kopaka said.

"Whoever you are, I do not take orders from anyone. I'll do it my way," Lekura said, springing in the air, and landing on the Muaka.

"What are you doing!" Kopaka said.

"Watch this," Lekura said, then stabbing his Sword in The creature.

The Muaka's Infested masks instanty fell off, and it became harmless to the Toa.

"How did you do that?" Kopaka said, with amazment.

"I am the Toa of Bravery and Peace, I can kinda do that stuff You know," Lekura said with a smurk.

"That's impossible. There is only 7 toa," Kopaka said.

"I am not from your group. I am a different kind of Toa. For a different Purpose," Lekura said.

"Hmmm...Come with me. The Other toa Need to hear about this," Kopaka said, with uneasy.

"I can't let you do that, I work alone. I am alone, Lekura said, Preparing for battle.

Kopaka did not want to fight him, but Lekura stuck first. With one swipe, He froze Lekura solid.

"Where did you find Him," Tahu asked.

"I was just doing my daily patrol when I spotted him. It makes no sense. Who is he?" Kopaka said with curiosity.

"Vakama, do you know who this charater is?" Gali asked Vakama.

"Yes...I do. Unmelt him now." Vakama commanded, giving a signal to Tahu.

They Slowly unmelted Lekura, and slowly Lekura Regained consinous. During this time, Vakama told The Toa about this Charater.

"He is the Toa of Bravery and Peace, and Originates From Metru-Nui. He is a cold bitter soul. He used to be cheerful, but now He is a wonderer...

"Stop That! I am not bitter!" Lekura said, regained.

"Oh then, why don't you tell The Toa yourself? Or I will." Vakama said with irregance.

"Ok ok...

I once was just a little Matoran on Metru-Nui... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Lekura Told it, He went On and On. I bring You the Story, In the Time Before Time, When Lekura was just a tiny Little Le-Metru Matoran.

Lekura just got off from work, and was getting headed home.

He was a Mask Inspector, and he had gotten done with the last mask.

"Hey Lekura!" Galie said, Getting Lekura's Attention.

"Hey Galie, How are you doing?" Lekura said with greetings.

"I'm good, how are yo.." Galie said, getting knocked over by 3 unreconized figures.

"Woh, watch out"! Lekura said, catching Galie.

"Thanks Lekura, your so sweet…" Galie said blushing.

"Thanks.. blushing too.

Those…well, I think they're toa or something." Lekura said frusterated.

"Yah well…do you wanna go for a walk tomarrow evening…?" Galie said shyly.

"I guess… I heard the Smoldering Furnace is beautiful at that time of day." Lekura said.

Ok, Then tomarrow at the smoldering furnace Lekura! Galie said.

When he got home, he looked out the window, and he noticed Nuhrii throwing out a Brilliant mask.

So, as it went, they went the next day, Falling in love, and being the matoran that they were. This was how it all began…Lekura's first mistake.

"Hey! What's that?" Galie said Curiously.

"I don't know…Its very shiney though…I'll go look at it.

They had noticed a object of great brilliance while they were walking…

That's weird, its been thrown away. It looks fine to me though. I'll keep it." Lekura said, scared immediately.

"What are you doing Lekura?" A Vahki stood before them.

"Uh nothing Rorzakh. We were just taking a walk." Lekura said, giving Galie a signal.

Galie slipped that mask in lekura's pack. The Vahki walked away suspicious.

The night went on, and The saying that Girls always ruin great Heros, can not be more proved in this story.

The Next day, Lekura was woken by the mask Violently shaking and flashing, and Lekura was freaked out.

"Somethings wrong with this mask…I shouldn't of taken it." Lekura said.

All of a sudden a voice popped in his head.

"Vahki"

"What the?" He looked around. He was being watched.

The Vahki found out he had the mask…and wanted it back. Lekura grabbed the mask and started running, non-stop. The Vahki were gaining faster than ever, enjoying the chase.

SWOOSH

A vahki was right in front of him….he grabbed his kanoka launcher. Aimed. Shot. The Vahki Shrunk, And Ran away squeaking…

"That was funny…" Lekura said.

10 more were in front of him. The Vahki prepared to slash. All of sudden Lekura remember the mask. He quickly put it on. IT did nothing, nothing! The Vahki launched its attack.

"Don't!" Lekura said, All of a sudden the vahki just stopped. Looked at Lekura, and walked away. That's weird…..The other Vahki, puzzled, Looked at Lekura.

"Go away other Vahki!" Lekura said, with the vahki walking away instantly.

"AWESOME! I got to go tell Galie.

Lekura said astonished.

Some matoran named lekura and Galie found the mask…

What? You Fools! Go get that mask! Now! And…

Kill those matoran. We Visorak do not handle these problems.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rushing over to Galie's Place, he hurried as fast as he could, knocking on her door.

"Yes, Oh hi Lekura, what is it?" Galie said unaware.

"This mask…It stops things, Fills them with Honor Or something!" Lekura said Fast.

"Slow down Lekura! We'll take a walk while you tell me what happened." Galie said getting ready to go.

Lekura told Galie the whole story, and everything. She at first didn't believe him, but then Lekura gave a little example…

"See this Vahki? Watch…" Lekura said.

Lekura then focused on the Vahki, and told it too Stay still.

It did.

"Wow… I guess. But make it do something really cool!" Galie said eagerly.

Lekura then tapped on the Vahki's Shoulder.

The Vahki then Sprung at him, It hadn't worked!

"Uhhh…Lekura… I thought you said it worked!" Galie said, then looking at the fearsome Vahki.

The Vahki then Pushed the tiny matoran to the Ground, but right before Lekura said: "NO!"

The Vahki then stayed still, then walked away.

"Lekura! That was too close!" Galie said frightened.

"Yah…but I think I figured out what some of this mask does. Brings peace to enemys." Lekura said looking at Galie.

"Its something like that…

Except it doesn't work on usssss….." The Visorak said.

"What the..?" Lekura said, feeling an surge of Power to fight them.

"Now hand over the massssk….or else." The Visorak said.

"What are these things Lekura? Don't get hurt please, lets go! Galie said begging.

"We warned you!" With this saying, the Visorak Lunged at Lekura, only to be rebounded.

"Good Job Lekura!" Galie said.

"That wasn't me…" Lekura said, looking around Him.

"You shouldn't be fighting with things you don't know what they are, younglife matoran." Matau said.

"Toa!" Both Matoran said.

Looking from left to right, the Visorak were trying to find a way out. Matau was not in the Boremood that he was usually in. He wanted fun. Lunging at the Visorak, The visorak used their Claws to counter him. The Visorak then did something strange, it Made a high Pitch sound…

"AAAhhh! That won't Stop Me!" Matau screamed, launching his weapons at The Visorak.

Suddenly he felt a yank on his arm, another visorak was bringing him down. Then another Tung on his other arm…The High pitch sound was a Call for the others. Not a Attack!

Quickly, Matau used his mask power to send the Visorak thinking that he was in the Oppisite direction, for time to get the Matoran away.

"You Must Quick-go now! These creatures near-seem to be dangerous. Can't take any risks for you!" Matau said.

"But…but…" Lekura said, puzzled.

"No time for say-talk! Go now!" Matau said, pushing them off.

With the Matoran off, Matau could fave the Visorak with no Distractions, preparing to fight, the Visorak began to relize that Matau wasn't there.

"Wait a second…Only 5!" Matau said.

Lekura and Galie were running, and eventually got the streets to calm down.

"That was wild…" Lekura expressed.

"Yes it was…At least we didn't get hurt." Galie said, reliefed.

"What was that..?" Lekura said, looking around. He had heard a rustle, and could feel they were being Watched.

"Something is near…" Lekura said.

"What.." Galie said.

"Shh…" Lekura said, then out of the blue, a figure stood before him.

"MATAU!" both matoran eagerly said.

"Its nice to talk to you again," Matau said strangly.

"Matau, what are you doing here?" Vakama said seeing him.

"I was just claiming the mask that the matoran have, they stole it from me." Matau said.

"WHAT! This mask is not yours! I found it! Your not Matau! He wouldn't lie!" Lekura said.

"Don't lie child, give the mask back…" Vakama said reaching for the mask.

Lekura grabbed Galie's hand…They ran.

"COME BACK!" The Toa said, Preparing there weapons. 


	6. Chapter 6: What you see is not what you ...

What you see is not what you believe Chapter 6

Running, The Matoran were thinking of what they were going to do next, they couldn't run forever.  
Galie was asking numerous questions, like: " What are we going to do next" and Lekura had a plan.

"REWA!" Lekura said, to Galie.

"Huh? Oh…Your friend!" Galie exclaimed.

"Yes! He can help us!" Lekura said.

Running to Rewa's House, Matau and Vakama were getting to launch their weapons. Vakama shot a Disk for Teleportation, with great force. It hit Galie.

She disappeared, nowhere to be seen. Lekura was angered, his beloved was gone. He had to get to Rewa's Fast. Really Fast.

Turning from street to street, he was getting closer. Rewa was a expert Tree-Swinger. No one was better than him. His Gukko Bird was Named Kilio.

Throwing his Sword, Matau pinned Lekura against the wall. Lekura couldn't move. His mask would not work on the Toa. It only worked for good. Matau and Vakama closed in on Lekura.

"Now I have my hands on this mask," Matau said evily, reaching for the Mask.

Thoughts Jumbling in his head, Lekura was becoming something he wasn't…angered by happenings…He was changing. Something inside him was Unleashing…

"I can't let this happen…I MUST save Galie! Must get to Rewas! NO! Lekura thought, Suddenly he felt a surge in his Arm, Looking he Had a Claw suddenly There. No idea how.

What the..? Vakama said, Astonished at his arm growing a Claw so quickly.

Angry, With his Claw Lekura Grabbed Matau's Weapons, and swung them into Matau, Launching Matau into the Air. Vakama was astonished. This Matoran had increased His power in a matter of seconds. Lekura's Mask was Now Its full Color. It didn't look good, Black and white, Matched with Green Body…Vakama then relized that Lekura's feet were Black on the Very bottem…They weren't before.

Suddenly Vakama was getting lifted into the Air. Lekura had picked him up, and threw him into the street wall.

Feeling woozie, Lekura was getting Dizzy…he felt himself loose conscious.

Vakama had been knocked out. And was having a Vision.

He could see he was in a chamber. Looking from side to side, he saw Lekura, Galie, and a another Matoran with him, with all the other Toa. Then he saw through the wall from the Chamber. He saw Capsules being Launched into the sky….

"Wake up!" Lekura said, shaking Vakama.

"Huh…why you little!" Vakama said.

"You don't understand. Matau is not Matau. He lyed. I found this Mask in the Melting chamber, With Galie. Matau is not Matau." Lekura said.

"I don't believe you, Matau is fine. I will let you have the mask. Just leave us alone." Vakama forced.

"Wait, Where did you send Galie!" Lekura shouted.

"Go to the Ga-Metru Temple. She is there." Vakama said.

Running, Lekura got to Rewa's Place. He then knocked oh his door.

"Who is it..Oh hi Lekura!" Rewa said, Confused.

"No time to talk. We need to get to the Ga-Metru temple immediately." Lekura Said.

"Ok. Tell me on the way." Rewa said.

They got on his Gukko bird, and rode to Ga-Metru Temple. Lekura explained what had happened to Rewa, and he understood.

Suddenly Lekura noticed motion to his right. He looked, nothing there. Suddenly he Looked above.

Keerakh.

"No biggie, I'll loose them." Rewa said.

The Keerakh came up to the Gukko bird, trying to bring it down. Lekura was throwing them with his Claw, but he couldn't hold them forever.

"This is nice and all, but can you please hurry up? These Vahki are getting too friendly…" Lekura said sarcastily.

"Ok ok!" Rewa said annoyed.

They went through the streets, right to left, moving faster than ever. One Vahki was still on them, Feeling a urge of Power, Lekura shot a beam throw his Claw and Made the Vahki go down, and it walked away peacefully.

"Woh! Do you have powers are something? Cause there nice-cool!" Rewa said.

"I don't know…Its this mask. It is powerful. Too Powerful." Lekura said, unsure.

Arriving at the Temple, They sneaked past all the Vahki, being unnoticed.

Suddenly they noticed a dark figure at the Entrence to the Temple.

IT WAS MATAU. 


	7. Chapter 7: When you wake up

**When you wake up, you better hope you dreaming.**  
CHAPTER 7 

"Well, Its nice to see you young-lifes Again!" Matau said cheerfully.

"Matau! Its you!" Lekura said.

"Yes…and who have I been?" Matau said confused.

"It's a long story, I will tell you in the Temple." Lekura said, walking inside the Temple with Matau and Rewa.

After the Story, Matau decided They should look for Galie..If something hadn't found her first.

Going around, Lekura split from the group, Searching from left to right, Lekura could not find Galie...Suddenly he heard something crawl up the ceiling…suddenly he felt something breathing on his neck…

Then he felt a sharp Pain.

Waking up, he was in a sort of Building…Nothing to be seen, except…Visorak. All Six…wait…5 of them.

Suddenly Matau came over to Lekura.

"Its nice to see you again…Lekura," Matau said.

"You're the Fake Matau!" Lekura shouted.

"Yes, I am…And You can't do anything about it!" The Visorak said.

Suddenly The Stranger turned into one of the Visorak.

"I knew it! Matau will find out! You can't get away impersonating him!" Lekura exclaimed.

"Oh yes I will…Defeat Matau that is…" The Visorak said evily.

"Where is Galie!" Lekura Said Paniced.

"She is here…On the Other side of the building…We are underground, in our lair…this is where you will die. The only way you can get to her, is through the maze of shadows….and, frightening secrets Lay there.  
Plus, you won't get to there. You are tied up…Now excuseee usss. We have to go take care of a Pesky Problem, then we will get that mask of your face…It has seem to bond to you, and we must take it off. By force." The Visorak said, crawling away.

"Pshhh…Lekura!" Rewa said.

"Hey! Rewa! Wait..you shouldn't be here. This is too Dangerous." Lekura Questioned.

"Nah…I want adventure!" Rewa said excited.

"And how did you find me?" Lekura asked.

"I saw them drag you off. Matau Was sent through a trap door, so I followed you. I bet Matau is on his way." Rewa said, untying Lekura.

"Ok. Lets go!" Lekura said.

"Where?" Rewa asked.

"To save Galie!" Lekura replied.

"No, we should find Matau first, we would have more power on our side," Rewa Sided.

"Your right. Lets go find Matau." Lekura said, then running with Rewa.

The Visorak's Lair was dark and treacherous. Not to mention Confusing.

"This is Place is sure Dark, treacherous and Confusing," Lekura said, Confused.

"Yeah. Maybe this door Has something," Rewa said. Pushing on a door.

"It won't open," Rewa said.

They tried pushing on the door over and over, but no give. Lekura Prepared his Claw. Re grabbed the Handle, and Pulled it as hard as he Could. The Door Flung open, sending the Matoran flying to the Other sideof the Hallway.

"Well that was a swell way," Rewa said sarcastic.

"Its not my fault the door was stuck!" Lekura said.

Walking in, There was almost no Light, and it was a huge room.

Suddenly, they heard the Floor tremble. Light was coming from at the end of the Room, and it didn't seem friendly.

"Hide!" Lekura said, grabbing Rewa going to the Nearest rock.

A Hide of Tahnok. They were Patroling for Intruders, and looked like they didn't want a hug.

They noticed the Matoran, Now or never.

Lekura Sprung out, Grabbing the Tahnok and throwing it up. It came down, Killing another one.

Running, Lekura and Rewa couldn't get through. Now only 7, The Tahnok were still to much.  
Suddenly, A disk Came from no where. It hit a tahnok, Shrinking it to nothing.

"Vakama!" Both Matoran shouted.

"Hello, I had a vision, And I relized that it was of this Place…" Vakama said, unsurely.

"Well, at least you're here." Rewa said.

Suddenly A fire blast shot Rewa in the Side. It sent him flying into the wall, Hurting him badly. One more hit…and…well.

Vakama and Lekura went for different Tahnok. Vakama Loaded his Launcher, Another Shrink disk. Shooting, now only 6.

Lekura noticed that there was hole, to a room below. Picking up a Tahnok, He threw him down.

Doing this with Two, It was a sure Plan. Then, strangley, The Tahnok Left Jumped in the Whole, Except for 1.

Shooting at Rewa, The Tahnok was missing thankfully. Vakama, Desperate to spare the Matorans Life, Grabbed the Tahnok, And Flung into the Hole.

On The way down…Tahnok shot Rewa.

"NO! You can't DIE!" Lekura shouted.

"I won't let you…Don't! Please! Rewa, you'll survive!" Lekura said crying.

"Lekura….Things, are not what they seem…" Rewa said, loosing breath, he died in Lekura's Arms.

Lekura Felt anger again…He felt like he was responsible! He felt..Like he was going to kill. Now.

"My mission still remains the same, I will find Matau, Then Face the Maze of Shadows." Lekura said, still water in his Eyes.

"What the…" Lekura confused, he noticed his feet were Black. He was changing. This was something he could not control it.

"Well, I see your friend died." The Visorak cruelityed.

"Yes he did… And its your fault!" Lekura said Angered.

"Who said we Killed him…Wait!" Visorak said.

"NO!" That is not your friend! That is one of us!" The Visorak said, Horrified.

The Fake Matau came up to the Dead Visorak.

"You killed him! I am surely going to kill your friend Matau now!" The Fake Matau said.

"Don't be too-quick sure," Matau said. Standing at the Doorway.

"I have been waiting for you, We will fight now! Brothers, go find Vakama, we has bound to found the Other Toa now." The Fake Matau said.

"You shouldn't do that, Because I am going to beat-down you so Hard, when you wake up, you better hope your dreaming, Matau said, Preparing his Weapons…


	8. Chapter 8: Maze of Shadows

Maze of Shadows (NO I AM NOT COPYING LEGO)  
Chapter 8

The Other 5 Visorak ran off, to the Maze of Shadows, a challenge to come. Meanwhile, Matau sprung at the other Matau.

With one swipe, Matau sent The Visorak right into the wall. Getting back up, the Visorak launched his Blades at Matau, pinning him against the wall.

"Well! You think sure is genius-smart don't ya?" Matau said, Launching the Blades right back at The Visorak.

Thinking, Matau knew that he couldn't do this forever. "I got to find out how to kill this guy…" Matau though. All of a sudden he got it. Just Collaps the roof on him, and run out of the room.

"Lekura get quick- out of here now!" Matau said, pushing the matoran out.

With this, Matau Shot some wind at the Roof, Making it Cave in. Running out, He Pushed the Doors Closed as quick as he could. They Shut.

"Oh…Nice Plan Matau!" Lekura said.

Then they heard Screams, and Wails of the Fake Matau dying.

"Hey Matau…When I was out here, I looked around the Corner…And something weird was there. If you go there, At one point…a cut off, its just Pitch black from then on…There is some Faint light..but its…a…

Maze of Shadows." Lekura said, Frightened.

"I bet you, Galie is at the end of that Maze of Shadows." Matau said.

"I bet your right." Lekura said, going to the Corner.

"Lets go." Lekura said.

Now The Maze of Shadows Is a trearcherous place, And no one has every survived it. It is not that long, nor wide, but is Trickful. A toa May have a chance.

Walking, the darkness was well…dark. They could not see, and they went towards the light. Suddenly they heard a disturbance.

"Lekura! Its me!" Galie said.

Lekura started to run over to her, but Matau stopped him.

"This place is full of tricks. That is no Galie, that is just a Mear Shadow-Black." Matau said.

"What? Ok…" Lekura Said, Confused.

They Kept on walking, and soon they Got Tired.

"With every step, we must get closer, but the Light gets Farther!" lekura spoke, exhausted.

"I know. I think this is another Trick." Matau said, then looked behind him. No light came from behind him, and he had an Idea.

"Lets go this way." Matau Spoke.

In doing this, something happened. No, nothing good…

"AH!" Matau! Help!" Lekura screamed.

"Ok, I will! Quick-fast! Matau said, then Grabbing for Lekura. When he did, Lekura just disappeared.

"Matau, I'm over here!" Lekura Shouted.

Matau Grabbed at him, nothing there.

Suddenly Matau looked behind him. Nothing was there..he grabbed, he felt Lekura! Lekura formed, and he pulled him out of the Pit he was going to fall into.

"Another Trick…" Lekura smirked.

"Yes, I think the end is near." Matau spoke, and with that, they Took a step, and found themselves in a Room.

"Amazing that you passed the test…but you killed one of usss! How dare you!

Ah…we see that the Mask has transformed you… you can't train it now!" The Visorak said.

"What do you mean?" Lekura said.

"We don't want to deal with you right now, We are searching for Galie." Matau said.

"Oh but yes we do!" Whenua shouted.

Matau looked to find all the other Toa before him. Ready to fight.

One Toa fighting another, it was good that there was more Toa than Visorak…Whenua was fighting off Venom, Vakama was shooting at Pincers, and Lekura was…Looking for Galie.

"Hmm…this is a interesting room." Lekura said, curios.

"Wanttt Galie…? I suggest you save Rewa firsssst….." A Dark Voice said.

"Huh….?" Lekura questioned.

Suddenly, a person stepped out from the shadows. It was, A person…A figure…it was, A person who had a claw. A person whos mask was a the same as Lekura's New one. It was….

Him. 


	9. Chapter 9: Hoping is not Knowing

Hoping is not knowing Chapter 9

"No, it can't be. That's not possible. Who are you!" Lekura said, Panicked.

"I am you. Or are you me? Or am I Rewa?" The Strange Figure Said, weirdly.

"You can't be real!" Lekura Panicked.

"Hm…Maybe your right. There is only one way to defeat me Lekura!" The Figure said, Swiping lekura against the Wall. Lekura tried to Grab him, But his Claw went strait through the Figure.

"Not that way!" The figure said.

Lekura was thinking, he ouvisouly couldn't hurt this Character Physically. Maybe Mentally? Maybe his mind was still in the Maze of Shaows, not Physically. It was Trick.

"I think I found out the way…" Lekura suggested.

"What? No. You couldn't." The Fake Lekura said.

"Oh yes I can." Lekura said, Thinking really hard that The Figure was Gone, And Then the Figure was gone.

"That was simple…" Lekura Coaxed himself.

Suddenly he saw Rewa.

"You're the real Rewa Right?" Lekura joked.

"Uh..I think. It was horrible. The Visorak dragged me off, and stung me with it pincer. I fell unconscious. I woke here, And the Visorak said he had a great trick in store for you. He said you were going to face yourself." Rewa Gestured.

"Yah..Something Like that. I don't like this Place. I think I'm going to wake up any second for some reason." Lekura said, frightened.

"Ok, Lets go see if the Toa have finished off those Visorak yet." Lekura said, walking with Rewa to where the Toa were.

The Toa were down to 2 Visorak and were ready to finish them off.

"Lekura, grab a Visorak! Throw him into that pit!" Vakama Shouted.

Lekura ran, grabbed the Visorak and threw him in.

Whenua was slightly angered, the Visorak would not die. He prepared his drill, and Drilled strait threw th Visorak, By tricking it to go for Lekura.

"Eww... Visorak insides," Whenua said.

"Wait, what is that,"Nokama spoke.

Inside the Visorak was a Egg. And another Egg. And Another.

"No slow-Time for this. We have to find Galie. She is our top objective right now." Matau suggested.  
"I guess your right.." Nuju said.

"3 Ran off," Vakama said, confused.

"Yes, We don't know why. But It also means, that there is more Visorak being hatched…" said Nokama.

"Yah…" Lekura questioned.

Wondering through halls, The Toa and Matoran were trying to find Galie. There were many rooms, and tricks in them. But the Toa learned to see right through them……

"This is it, I was here." Rewa said.

"Yess…..And this is the last time you will be here." The 2 Visorak said.

"Visorak…" Vakama said.

Whenua shot a beam on the Roof, and it came down on the Visorak, and knocked them out.

Looking around, they could not see Galie. Suddenly they looked above.

She looked dead, and was Pale, and Lekura was not happy.

"Galie! Are you ok!" Lekura said frightened.

"Lekura, whats wrong with you?" Vakama gestured.

"I can't control it….I can't!" Lekura shouted, and with that, he started to change. His Hand started to form a Blade, before Galie Woke up.

"I'm ok lekura!" Galie whispered.

"Huh? Oh…." Lekura carried.

"Lekura…what is wrong with you…that mask, its changing you isn't it? Anger and sadness provokes it. You can't let it take over you." Vakama Said.

"I know I know." Lekura passed what Vakama said.

"You don't know. Lekura…your changing." Vakama said. Looking at the other Toa.

"Yes….The Mask does that. You should have read the warning label." The Visorak told.

"You can't stay away can you?" Said Nuju.

Then the Visorak Shot at Rewa, and put him against The roof, beside Galie.

"Argg…." Cautioned Lekura.

"Lekura, free Galie and Rewa. We'll take care of these Visorak." Nokama said, launching at the Visorak.

Lekura reached up to Galie and Tried to unleash her. He couldn't. He then Swiped her with his Blade, and it set her free. Doing the same with Rewa, they were free.

"We got to help the Toa…" Said Galie.

"No, its too dangerous." Answered lekura.

The Toa Took care of the Visorak easily, and were thinking this Legend was ending. Not yet. Not soon. Getting Ready to leave, Something was wrong. Too wrong.

"Galie, Rewa, whats wrong?" Lekura questioned.

Suddenly The Place started to Shake. Suddenly walls went around Galie and Rewa. And the top of each Capsule, it had: LEWA and GALI on it.

"HELP LEKURA!" Galie screamed.

'I am coming!" Lekura shouted.

Banging and using his weapons, he couldn't unleash her or Rewa. The Capsules Launched off, and you could her more Pairs Launch off. Looking threw a Crack, You could see other Visorak Launching other Matoran. Only 6 though…

Lekura was Angered. Lekura was crying…

"I COULD HAVED SAVED HER! I wasn't strong enough! I WILL NEVER BE Strong enough!" Lekura screamed.

"DON'T DO IT! Lekura calm yourself! Don't! Your changing!" Vakama shrieked at Lekura.

Now This is where our Story will begin then end, at Lekura was part of it. Lekura Was Changing.

Suddenly Lekura grew. A new weapon grew on his Arm…Black and white was Covering through his body. He was becoming dark…

He was becoming…

The Toa of Peace And Honor. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Travel To MataNui

The travel to Mata-Nui Chapter 10

The Toa Watched in Amazment as Lekura Became a Toa. He was not what they were, But Close. They had heard of these type of toa, Which were called Toa Nuva.  
Lekura screaming, the transformation was complete:  
He had a triple sword, which looked powerful. He had a claw, the same as before except bigger.  
His mask was the same, and his whole body was like it. Black and white.

Lekura stood there, Like nothing had happened. He looked around, and said,

"Come on, we havn't got all day. This Place is collapsing." Lekura said, Walking out of the building through an opening created by the collapsing.

The Toa Puzzled, they followed him.

"Aren't we going to save the other-Matoran?" Matau asked.

"They are gone in the sky." We can not save them. We will look for them when come back down to the sea." Lekura said.

"I guess your right…" Vakama unsurely said.

"I like this guy…" Nuju whispered under his breath.

Getting to shore, the Toa looked around. The visorak were now Spreading everywhere. Catching Matoran, consuming everything.

"We have to leave. We can come back Later, to save the Matoran And Dume." Lekura told.

"Mata-Nui? What are you talking about. We can not leave the Matoran!" Nokama spoke.

"I know…but I heard of an Island, Called Mata-Nui… It is a legend. Some say they have seen it in boats. They say that there is a temple there, that speaks to Mata-Nui…We might get help there. Or should I say, You might get help there." Lekura said.

"I see…but we must get a boat first." Nokama suggested.

"Of course. Nokama, you lead us." Lekura demanded, and Nokama lead the toa to Ga-Metru. The whole Village was covered in web, and they managed to find a Boat.

"This place is creepy-scare…" Matau said.

"Yes, All because of the Visorak. This is worse than Krahka." Vakama said.

When they got to the shore, they took off in the boat. Nokama, who was resting, propelled them as fast as they could. About half way, she was exhausted.

"This trip has been easy so far," Whenua shot out.

"Your right…too easy." Vakama spoke slowly.

Suddenly, a waterspout sprang up out of the water. An unnatural waterspout. Knocking the boat upside-down, the toa were try to gasp for air. Matau tried to calm down the winds, but it did not work.

"This is no normal-true devil," Matau said.

"I know. It's a rahkshi," Lekura shouted over the winds.

Vakama then shot a beam of fire at the twister, just making matters worse.

"OH GREAT, now a fire twister." Nuju pounded.

Coming closer the twister was starting to burn the toa. Lekura, still uneasy how to use his new powers, remember his mask power. He could not use it though. It was untamed, unsure of what he was doing, he suddenly shot a beam through his claw, which deadly splashed the Rahkshi to the ground, creating a huge title wave.

Knocking all the toa out.

"What happened…." Lekura whispered, finding himself to be awake on a strange island.

"This must be it," Lekura spoke.

"It is it," Vakama told Lekura.

Lekura looked around, to see all the toa before him.

"Come on, we have to hurry to the temple." Lekura demanded.

Walking, the toa saw some interesting things. The island was divided into sections, or habitats. Ice, water, fire, wind, stone, ground. They learned that it was all based around the temple.

"I think this is it…" Nokama thought.

"It is… It's from my dreams." Vakama said unsurely.

"Well, lets go inside." Lekura said, stepping forward.

Opening the door, it was cold inside. Walking in, they noticed a bright light coming from the top of the building.

Suddenly a flash came about.

"I know why you're here. You seek help, for your city, Metru-Nui. I can help you. I will command all the gukko birds, from the islands, to come and pick up the matoran. You must promise me this, though toa. You must give your powers to 6 canisters, after these deeds are done. I will take your powers, since your destiny has been furfilled. You will become noble turuga, and will conquer each domain to which toa you were. The matoran, have been cast into a deep sleep. They will not remember anything, and you must not talk about the events that have happened. As for the visorak…we will deal with them later." Mata-Nui spoke, with a deep and wary voice.

"Now toa, leave. Except for Lekura. I must talk to him." Mata -Nui said.

"Lekura…you have a different destiny. I have made you the Toa of Peace and Honor, and more. You have a much bigger destiny, indeed. You must first help save the matoran, and then bring Mata-Nui, this island, and more. If you do not do my wishes, I will make you become a hard bitter soul. You will remain that way for a long time, but you will still furfill your destiny somehow. I lead you… I talk to you. I warned you of the Vahki. The islands depend on you. Not just 2. I must go. Makuta awaits." And with that, Lekura was pushed out of the temple.

"What did he say?" Vakama asked.

"Nothing," Lekura said, and then they heard a loud humming sound. Suddenly, thousands of gukko birds were in the sky.

"Mata-Nui! Gukko birds!" Nokama shouted.

Suddenly 7 gukko birds came down to the toa. They jumped on, launching off.

"We have to help the gukko birds," Vakama said.

"Of course. We will fast-quick defeat the enemy." Matau cheerfully sured.

They now could see Mtru-Nui, and getting closer, a huge force field covered Metru-Nui all of a sudden, and then it was gone.

"That was it, that made all the matoran fall asleep…" Lekura talked unsurely."

"We must save as many as possible," Nokama spoke.

The Gukko birds dived in, picking up canisters. Gathering about a thousand of them, there was still about 100 left.

"Its all we can take! Hurry, Nivawk is coming!" Nuju shouted.

Racing off, Nivawk was heading right for the Toa, confused by Lekura, it did not understand who the other person was. Lekura tried to shoot beams at Nivawk, but he was too swift. Using his elemental power, Matau swung Nivawk around with force winds.  
Irritated, Nivawk came and took out one Gukko bird, realizing what was happening, Vakama scorched the giant Rahi with flames.

"That will keep him off for a little while," Vakama insured.

"Mata-Nui…they survived it!" Nokama said, and with that they all looked to the ground. 2 figures stood looking up at them, the two we all love, the two that are dark, the two who the toa thought they finished back in a cargo ship, the two who were called: The Dark Hunters.

"The dark hunters…" Lekura ached.

Krekka and Nidhiki stood below watching the Toa and all the Gukko birds. They quickly launched Energy net, and nearly captured one of the Toa. Suddenly, a dark figure stood before Metru-Nui. It was Makuta. They suddenly then saw a bright light, and no one could see what was in it. The light and Makuta suddenly warped to another place, for a fight.

Nidhiki and Krekka turned into flight mode, and swooped up to The Toa.

"We see you brought a friend with you," Nidhiki Said interested.

"Nidhiki, he is different than us as you can see. Do not include him." Vakama shouted.

"Oh but he is a toa. We will," Krekka Said.

Suddenly Lekura's Mask started to glow. Nidhiki and Krekka noticed, but nothing was happening. Lekura then stared hard at the enemys, and suddenly Krekka and Nidhiki started to feel very weak. Slowly going to the ground, they couldn't keep themselves up. Noticing their feelings getting depressed. They then went absent minded.

"My mask power!" Lekura stammered.

"They great mask of weakness," Nokama spoke.

Slowly each gukko bird got each container. They slowly realized there wasn't enough. They would have to make a second trip. Going back to Mata-Nui, they landed. Looking at all the Capsules.

When they got there, they learned that the Capsules that had been sent up were orbiting now. They would not come down for a long time. Otherwise, they had plenty of capsules and were deciding what to do.

"We'll leave them here," Whenua said.

"Lets Get going. The Matoran are waiting," Vakama said.

"I'm not going," Lekura said.

All the eyes turned to Lekura.

"What was he thinking, how could he ditch them like this. They needed his help." Nuju thought.

"I want to wait for Galie. I want to work alone. I don't need you," Lekura said strangely.

"That mask made you something your not. Remember who you are lekura." Nokama gestured.

"I am who I am……do not think anything. This Mask made me realize that I am a loner," Lekura told.

Then he felt it. Darkness spreading into his heart. Mata-Nui did not lie. He felt anger, like he had before. And more. He wanted to be alone, and alone he would be. For a very long time.

"Go toa! I am changing! THIS MASK…..I am not WHO I WAS! GO!" Lekura shouted, holding his head.

"NO, We will not leave a fellow toa," Nuju said.

Lekura then Sent a beam of energy from his mask. Striking all the toa, they went mindless, getting on the the Rahi and Left. Meanwhile…

Lekura slammed into rock, Feeling himself being lost. He was being influenced. Then he stayed still. In his head, he heard a voice:

Lekura. You disobeyed my orders. Makuta has defeated me, and I am in a mindless sleep and will be for a very long time because of you. I gave you a choice. To be like a Le-Matoran still. But you disobeyed. Now you must become who you will be for the rest of your life……..The Toa of Peace and Bravery.

Then it happened. Lekura changed, his Personality. Not much, but his heart was cold…

He walked away, as we know, into the Dark places of the soon to be Onu-Koro. He stayed, underground, for a very long time. As for the Toa-Metru, they went through many challenges, not forgetting the Lost toa they had encountered.

"For once I do not tell a Tale," Turuga Vakama said.

"Yes, But Turuga, I am different than you know me…" Lekura said.

"I know. It happens when you turn into a Toa," Vakama spoke wisely.

"Well Lekura, Are you with us?" Tahu asked.

"I have no where else to go. Sure. Metru-Nui was my Home, I would like to return," Lekura answered.

"Toa! The Boats are ready for the Trip, We must get going," Jaller said.

There is far more tales to be told, but those must be told in another time, for that is the way of the Bionicle.

THE END…………………………………………? 


End file.
